Crac
by Tonaari-baketenshi
Summary: Il n'y avait rien. Rien à dire.


Bonjour à toi, lecteur étrange qui a cliqué sur ce titre non moins étrange o_o

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de cette... heu... chose. Court et bizarre. Ca n'est pas mon style habituel, et pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à écrire autre chose. Avec Near en plus, le personnage que j'aime le moins dans ce manga. C'est tout aussi bizarre : curieusement, j'ai moins de mal à écrire avec les personnages que je n'apprécie pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai un point de vue plus froid et pragmatique, allez savoir.

Bref, moi-même là-dessus, je n'ai à dire qu'un _no comment_. C'est la première fic que je publie sur Death Note. Et dire qu'en plus c'est celle-là que j'ai choisie, je ne me comprends plus. _Non, Conscience, tu ne feras aucun commentaire. Et toi non plus, Asu. Je vous interdit de vous taper l'incruste dans les notes de début de chapitre. i_i_

Bon bah... Voilà hein ! X_X

* * *

_Crac._

Le goût âpre du chocolat noir envahit la bouche de Near, submergeant ses papilles gustatives, lui arrachant l'équivalent d'une grimace de dégoût -c'était-à-dire un petit pli juste à la comissure de ses lèvres pâles teintées de brun foncé.

_Crac._

Il lui laisse à peine le temps de fondre, cassant la tablette de ses dents enfantines à parfaitement blanches, s'appliquant à ne laisser fondre le morceau que quelques instants avant de l'avaler, tout rond, sans plus de cérémonie.

_Crac._

Le carré descend dans sa trachée, ses angles encore pointus le faisant légèrement souffrir, l'obligeant à déglutir bruyamment d'une manière peu ragoûtante l'amertume du cacao lui faisant ressentir un besoin urgent, pressant, de boire un grand verre d'eau, voir même deux, mais il se refuse à le satisfaire.

_Crac._

Near s'acharne, se bat silencieusement contre l'aigreur désagréable qui _veut _le forcer à grimacer _réellement_, à exprimer son dégoût de manière à ce que le monde entier le sache, et peu importe qu'il soit seul dans cette grande salle blanche dont le mur en face de la porte (_fermée à clé_) est couvert de télévisions, toutes éteintes, le noir des écrans brisant l'harmonie de la peinture.

_Crac._

Et soudain, un vague de folie _muette_ et _meurtière_ le submerge, tandis que le dernier carré (_comme s'il avait avalé toute la tablette en quelques minutes, ou peut-être comme si il avait mis des heures à la finir_) dévale sa gorge. Et soudain, il ressent le violent, l'impérieux _désir _de changer ces murs impersonnels et immaculés pendant toutes ces années, il veut les colorer de bleu, de jaune, de vert, ou peut-être simplement du _rouge_ de son propre sang. Faire disparaître cette _pureté_, cette _virginité_ peut-être, se dit-il, que les couleurs pourraient violer ces murs sans âme, les modifier, les doter d'une _personnalité_, d'une histoire propre, leur assigner un sentiment, fusse-t-il de la honte. L'idée que _du noir suffirait _le traverse un instant. Mais il ne bouge pas, ses yeux ne changent pas, le masque ne se fissure pas, n'est même pas ébréché.

_Tu te meurs, Nate, et moi je ris._

Et tandis que les restes de raison s'éclatent, Near éclate de rire sans un son, sans un bruit, sans même que ses narines ne frémissent un instant. L'air s'échappe de sa bouche et n'y revient pas. Le passage lui est refusé.

C'est comme si il vomissait tout ses organes, tout ce qui est contenu dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur en premier, dans une gerbe de sang, ou peut-être d'étincelles.

Les murs prennent une couleur.

Noir.

Noir _chocolat -_

_Noir folie._

* * *

_A l'intérieur d'un petit coffre à jouet, une petite figurine représentant un jeune homme blond semble sourire un peu plus._

* * *

__...

/vient de se relire/

J'ai sérieusement écrit ça, moi ?! Il va être temps que j'aille chez un psy.

Bref, voici tout de même la base de cette ficlet :

Near et Mello (car soyons sérieux, Mello est omniprésent dans cette fic) sont en fait les deux parties d'un même être, pas vrai ? Enfin, à deux, ils _sont _L. Et L est un peu un mélange des deux. (C'est d'ailleurs ce que Negen a superbement exprimé dans _Supernova_. \o/ Elle est géniale, cette fic.) Forcément, Near ne pouvait pas rester sain d'esprit en étant _incomplet_ ; il a perdu sa moitié quoi ! (non, non, il n'y _aucun _double sens. Ou presque. 8D) Enfin, je vais arrêter d'essayer de m'expliquer, j'arrive pas à formuler ce que je pense, ça sert à rien d'essayer. .w.

Le titre de la fic est facilement explicable. Le résumé, c'est juste que... Ce n'est pas le genre de truc que je suis capable de résumer. i_i Si vous en êtes capable, faites-moi donc signe. Le titre du chapitre, pareil. Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. XD

Osef, heu... Oserais-je réclamer une review ? (Même si c'est juste pour redire que c'est bizarre, ou même que c'est nul -avec une critique construite évidemment, ça tombe sous le sens... ou pas /PAN/- ça fait toujours plaisir, je vous assure. \o/)

Tonaari-baketenshi


End file.
